lakeside_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lakeside City Wikia
Want to join? Just fill in the proper template and hop in! * Guardian template * Corruptor template * Mercenary template Newest Events * The culprits who murdered Frost Macaque, the mercenary duo Delilah and Militian Alces, have disappeared after escaping their supposed hideout. Efforts are being made to relocate them, but have so far been unsuccessful. * 7th, Air Cavalry was hit by a large-scale Corruptor attack and has lost many of their officers as a result, among them second-in-command Carrier Rustica. * The body of Blink Puma has been seen walking as if he were alive. Furthermore, there has been two reported altercations involving the supposedly dead, former commander of Recon unit. Some civilian reports describe him as walking around with a giant spider and having a scorpion wrapped around his chest. Current Available Missions * Mercenaries Delilah and Militian Alces are currently possessing dangerous EMP-based weaponry and have threatened to use them against guardian forces. They are somewhere in Area 1287, but their exact location is unknown. (CuteCat/Soac) * Seventh Unit, Air Cavalry, needs protection and support after losing most of their officers and defenses. Please contact captain Scope Anisoid if you are interested. (CuteCat) * New Young City has been overtaken by a group lead by former Guardian Onca Crypsis. Limited intel is available due to tight security, but a safe entrance to the city has been located. Contact Recon Commander Mirage Sandfin for clarification and instructions. (CuteCat) Guardian Roster For an active Corruptor Roster, please click here For an active Mercenary Roster, please click here ---- 'First Unit, Advance' Leader: Wind - Available Second-in-command: -- Friend - On Duty Thrash Nightclaw - Available Nicodemus - Available ---- 'Second Unit, Recon' Leader: Mirage Sandfin - Available Second-in-command: Amelie - Available Signal Hummwing - Available Plague Jackal - Available Acid Corrogue - Unknown Squeak Pipistrelle - Available Minon Shrews - Recovering Teigne Moondust - Recovering ---- Third Unit, Deploy is merged with Eighth Unit, Armored ---- Fourth Unit, Overland has no information available ---- 'Fifth Unit, Communications' Leader: Shatter Prism - Available Second-in-command: -- Snoop Auzer - Missing - Last seen in Lakeside CIty proper ---- 'Sixth Unit, Marine' Leader: Tidus Garou - Available Second-in-command: Magne Forsite - Available Azureus - Defected ---- 'Seventh Unit, Air Cavalry' Leader: Typhoon Swiftwing - Recovering Second-in-command: Carrier Rustica - KIA Quickscope Lepdot - Recovering Breeze - Available Scope Anisoid - On Duty ---- 'Eighth Unit, Armored Battalion' Leader: Rufus Red - Available Second-in-command: Eodh Ursas - Available Barrier Pangolin - Available Melfrand - Not seen for days Hunwick Puma - Self-placed in custody Chomp - Available Boo - Available Boomerang Dundee - Defected ---- Ninth Unit, Rangers has been merged with Second Unit, Recon ---- Tenth Unit, Civic has no information available ---- Eleventh Unit, Space Command has no on-site operators ---- Twelfth Unit, Tropical Region has no on-site operators ---- Thirteenth Unit, Polar Region has no on-site operators ---- Fourteenth Unit, Grapple Combat has no available information ---- Fifteenth Unit, Artillery Command is merged with Eighth Unit, Armored ---- 'Sixteenth Unit, R&D' Commander: Joan Soleil - Available Second-in-command: -- Dawnsoul Trifolium - Available Spinner Arachis - Available Sigmund Elinus - Relieved From Duty Databases Guardians Corruptors Mercenaries Other Characters Places Drones Graveyard Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse